ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thog
Re: Class and Level Geekery XVI - These Characters May Now Drive the Plot, Gluteus_Maximus |int=<8 |wis=<10 |cha=~8 |feats=Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack |skills=Jump |abilities=Dungeoncrasher, half-orc racial abilities, barbarian class abilities |spells= |width=250px }} Thog was a half-orcish barbarian (with two levels in fighter) who liked puppies, clowns, ice cream with sprinkles and rocket skates, but was afraid of pretty girls and teletubbies, to the point of being subdued in battle by illusions of them. He was an original core member of the Linear Guild. Biography Dungeon Crawlin' Fools Thog first appeared as one of the members of the original Linear Guild in the Dungeon of Dorukan. He was travelling with Nale alongside Sabine, Yikyik, Hilgya Firehelm and Zz'dtri to steal The Talisman of Dorukan whilst simultaneously honoring a contract with Xykon to kill The Order of the Stick. After the Linear Guild’s defeat at the hands of the Order of the Stick, Thog was taken to the authorities along with Nale. No Cure for the Paladin Blues Both Thog and Nale escaped with the aid of Sabine. They then moved to Cliffport to recruit new members for the Linear Guild (Leeky Windstaff, Pompey and Yokyok). After much planning and preparing (Nale and Sabine) and eating fudge-ripple sundaes without sprinkles (Thog), the Linear Guild kidnapped Julia Greenhilt, deploying Thog equipped with a pair of rocket skates. War and XPs Julia was used as bait to lure The Order to Cliffport, where Nale knocked out Elan, his twin brother. After some creative use of Sovereign Glue, Nale disguised himself as Elan, so Elan was arrested and Nale could travel with the Order without anyone suspecting. Thog was also arrested and taken to jail. Thog was under arrest by the Cliffport Police Department and charged with multiple crimes, but escaped with Elan after Elan cleverly persuaded him into destroying their prison bars and used illusions to fool the guardsmen. For Elan's unexplained stowaway plan to get onto an air ship, Thog was wearing a leprechaun costume (prior to this he was wearing a Moogle costume). When he was reunited with his comrades Nale and Sabine, Nale told him Sabine missed him, resulting in him "bull rush tackle hugging" Sabine. While Elan and Haley fought Nale and Sabine, Thog returned and, his greataxe having been left behind in Cliffport, tore the door off its hinges for an improvised weapon. Elan appealed to their newly-discovered friendship, and persuaded Thog that he would rather go and eat ice cream with his friends. Thog agreed, but first bludgeoned Haley several times with the door, Elan having forgotten that Thog didn't consider her a friend. Thog did not really participate in the subsequent battle between the Guild and the Order, as Elan subdued him using an illusion. He was captured after Durkon used a Hold Person spell on him at the battle's conclusion; the Order turned him over to the Sapphire Guard and he later escaped with Nale and Sabine. We later find out that it has been Thog's dream to be a footstool. Don't Split the Party Thog's only appearance in the fourth book was as a portrait on the wall of the Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission, where they discuss using the Linear Guild as pawns. Blood Runs in the Family Thog is arrested in the Empire of Blood for public urination and sentenced to gladiatorial combat, whereby he becomes the Champion, gaining a perfect record of 37 kills, including a stone giant with PC class levels. At one point, he ended up flooding the Palace of Blood with lemon pudding, much to Tarquin's bewilderment. He faced Roy in the celebratory games held by Tarquin for Elan, which at first played strongly to his advantage, especially after a rage triggered by the breaking of one of his tusks sent him on a mad spree of beating up Roy. The brawling pair actually broke through the wall of the gladiatorial arena, freeing Belkar and a number of other prisoners. The battle ended in a cellar area, where a section of ceiling collapsed onto the half-orc. It is as yet unclear whether Thog is alive or not. Tarquin implies that he was found alive, but refuses to release him on the grounds that he is a loose cannon. When the Linear Guild is reformed, Tarquin instead suggests himself as a replacement. In the newly reconstituted Linear Guild's battle with the Order outside Girard's Gate, Tarquin impersonates Thog, using his speech patterns and choice of weaponry. Current Activities Thog's fate at the arena is unknown. If he still lives, he may have been rejoined by Sabine, who, since the destruction of Nale, may be plotting against the Vector Legion. Conversely, if he lives, he would be in the custody of Tarquin. Personality and Traits He wields a greataxe and displays a childlike innocence while simultaneously killing without mercy. It is possible that his low intelligence (low enough to impair his speech so that he always speaks about himself in the third person) means he does not really understand what he is doing. For instance, when Nale framed Elan and Thog was arrested, he admitted to being guilty and, when asked, explained the entire plot to the guard, apparently not realizing that he had done something wrong and was facing capital punishment (unfortunately for the guard the confession came out in such a ludicrous linguistic form, such as referring to Elan as "Not-Nale", that the guard could not make heads or tails of it). On the other hand, Thog has been known to suggest torture methods (the playing of a Celine Dion album; a plan rejected by Nale as he's "still civilized"), which would require at least a small degree of intelligence. Thog's speech is always depicted in lower-case bold letters in the comic, a convention also used for other low-intelligence characters, but also for all orcs, and possibly as a reference to Moe in Calvin and Hobbes. Thog's stupidity and follower mentality makes him the opposite of Roy Greenhilt, the competent leader. Also, while Roy is clearly attracted to beautiful girls to the point of clouding his judgment, Thog is afraid of them, because he fears cooties. Powers and Abilties Thog took two levels as a fighter, to gain the bonus feats, before switching to barbarian, who have more hit points and class features. *'Dungeoncrasher': Rich Burlew has indicated that Thog took the Dungeoncrasher alternate class feature from the 2007 Dungeonscape rules supplement for D&D 3.5 (despite the fact that this book was published after Thog had already switched to barbarian). Roy used this against him in the finale of their fight at the arena, taunting him into damaging the columns behind him, resulting in a ceiling collapse. *'Great Strength': Thog's character is built very simply to use his great strength to do maximum damage. Thog describes himself as "elegant in thog's simplicity". *'Barbarian': As a barbarian Thog has all the features of that class, including: **Fast movement **Greater Rage: When Thog uses this ability he turns darker green, a reference to the Marvel comic character, Hulk. **Improved Uncanny Dodge **Trap Sense **Damage Reduction *'Half-Orc': as a half-orc, Thog has +2 strength and Darkvision. Weapons and Equipment At the time of his defeat in the arena, Thog was not in possession of any items, other than his torn purple pants. However, when adventuring, he typically wore plate armor and carried a greataxe. References Category:Characters Category:Half-Orcs Category:Living Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Males Category:Barbarians Category:Fighters Category:Linear Guild